Mysteries of Life
by TheNinthTier
Summary: There are four Clans that are all different, yet all alike: LustClan, the Clan of mating, SharpClan, the Clan of fighting, BrightClan, the Clan of friendship, and TreeClan, the Clan of wisdom. New cats introduced into the world find this life mysterious. It is time to explore these mysteries... [Lemons!]
1. Allegiances

**LustClan**

Leader: Fallenstar- long-furred dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes.

Deputy: Sootstripe- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Frostshadow- white tom with blue eyes. Deaf.

Warriors

Spottedheart- spotted gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Scarfire- red tom with scars on his chest, neck and back. Blue eyes. _(Apprentice, Wolfpaw)_

Thistlestep- spiky brown tom with amber eyes.

Mossclaw- light brown tom with green eyes. _(Apprentice, Redpaw)_

Willowshade- black she-cat with bright green eyes.

Rainrunner- blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

Petalwing- golden she-cat with golden eyes. _(Apprentice, Ripplepaw)_

Duskblaze- light gray tom with darker splotches. Light blue eyes.

Lakewhisker- silver tom with white paws and underbelly. Amber eyes.

Apprentices

Wolfpaw- thick-furred dark gray tom with a silver muzzle. Strong amber eyes.

Ripplepaw- light gray tom with darker stripes. Blue eyes.

Redpaw- blazing red she-cat with green eyes.

Queens/Kittens

Robinfeather- red-brown she-cat with brown eyes. Mother of Rubblekit (dark gray tom), Timberkit (dark brown tom) and Bluekit (blue-gray she-cat)

Goldensky- golden she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Shinekit (yellow she-cat), Sunkit (golden tom), Morningkit (orange she-cat) and Fogkit (light gray she-cat)

Swiftkit- red tom with light blue eyes. White paws, white tail tip.

Elders

Blackfang- black tom with hazel eyes.

Flamingpounce- red tom with deep green eyes. White muzzle and torn off ears.

**SharpClan**

Leader: Clawstar- scarred brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Deputy: Blackfur- black tom with ragged fur. Green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Nightember- black and red she-cat with yellow eyes.

Warriors

Coldspirit- white and silver she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Lostmist- blue-gray she-cat with a missing eye. Dark green eyes. _(Apprentice, Molepaw)_

Lizardleap- dark gray tom with black stripes. Orange eyes.

Gorsestorm- red tom with green eyes. _(Apprentice, Lilypaw_)

Shadowstalker- black tom with gray paws. Yellow eyes.

Silvergaze- gray she-cat with silver eyes.

Ashtalon- gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Leaftail- russet she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices

Molepaw- brown tom

Lilypaw- light blue-gray she-cat

Queens/Kits

Larkstrike- silver she-cat with yellow eyes Expecting.

Elders**  
**

None

**BrightClan**

Leader: Risingstar- light red she-cat with white legs and underbelly. Blue eyes.

Deputy: Swiftsky- light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Sagepelt- white she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Fleetstrike- gray/brown tom with blue eyes. _(Apprentice, Gingerpaw)_

Dawnheart- golden she-cat with white underbelly and golden eyes.

Scarletheart- red she-cat with green eyes._ (Apprentice, Blossompaw)_

Thrushwhisker- brown tom with white tail and yellow eyes.

Sparkwind- yellow and white tom with green eyes.

Hawkstreak- brown tom with darker tabby stripes. Brown eyes.

Smokeblaze- black tom with orange eyes. _(Apprentice, Lightningpaw)_

Apprentice

Blossompaw- silver she-cat

Gingerpaw- russet she-cat with blue eyes.

Lightningpaw- white and black tom

Queens/Kits

Cloudwatcher- white she-cat with black paws. Expecting

Sedgedrop- dark brown she-cat with white paws and stomach. Mother of Flamekit (orange tom), and Spiderkit (dark brown tom)

Fernkit- ginger she-cat with white paws, ears and tail tip. Star-shaped spot on her fur.

Elders

Cedarfrost- light brown tom with white tail and ear tips.

**TreeClan**

Leader: Stripedstar- gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Amberflight- hazel she-cat with brown eyes.

Medicine cat: Crookedthorn- scarred tom with a twisted inward paw. Blue eyes.

Warriors

Riverwing- blue she-cat and green eyes.

Icespots- black she-cat with white spots _(Apprentice, Whisperpaw)_

Ravenfoot- white tom with a black paw. Yellow eyes.

Tigerfur- light brown tom with darker stripes. Brown eyes.

Windflower- white she-cat with silver flecks. Amber eyes. _(Apprentice, Whitepaw)_

Rainstrike- dark blue tom with white toes.

Eagleflame- white tom with red back and tail. Green eyes.

Apprentices

Whitepaw- white tom

Whisperpaw- silver she-cat

Queen/Kits

Rowanfur- red she-cat with white legs, chest and stomach. Mother of Pebblekit (gray she-cat), Patchkit (red and white tom), and Nettlekit (gray and white she-cat)

Elders

None


	2. A Normal Day

**LustClan**

Sunlight danced across the clearing of camp. Tall trees loomed around the walls, peering down at the inhabitants curiously. The sky remained a clear blue, without a single cloud to shroud it.

Curling her tail, a brown she-cat watched over the Clan. Her eyes shone with proud as she gazed over each cat. A gray tom padded over to her silently.

"Fallenstar," The dark tabby meowed. "I must remind you that the Gathering is in a few days." His deep voice rumbled.

"Oh, really?" She turned her bright green eyes to him. "Wonderful. Thank you for reminding me." She purred happily, patting his head.

The tom said nothing as a yowl echoed across camp behind him. "Sootstripe!" A reddish brown she-cat called for him, standing beside the entrance. "Aren't we going out?"

The gray tom turned. "I must return to Robinfeather now. Farewell." He trotted away from her, and to the other she-cat. They both left camp.

Fallenstar smiled warmly, and watched the other cats. Her eyes set on a couple of she-cats.

A dappled gray she-cat wove around a smaller, black she-cat. "I sharpened my claws for you." The bigger she-cat purred into her ear, grinning.

The black one flushed under her fur. "What will you do with those claws?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe, something like this," She trailed a dagger-sharp claw against the black cats nose, piercing the skin slightly and letting blood trickle down. "How is that?"

The she-cat licked her bleeding nose. "What else?" She murmured, gazing up at her with green eyes.

"I could shove my claws into your pussy and make you scream my name. 'Spottedheart, Spottedheart!'" The bigger cat smirked slyly. "What do you think about that?"

The black she-cat blushed, curling her tail over her paws. "I'd like that." She mewed quietly.

This made Spottedheart smirk more. She nipped the smaller cats ear tip. "Tonight, sun down, the usual spot. Don't be late, Willowshade, or I'll have to punish you." The dappled she-cat strolled off, tail flicking with a pleased look on her face.

()()()()

The leader watched with a smile. She glanced at the nursery, where loud mewling erupted suddenly.

"Rubblekit!" A yellow she-kit mewed in protest, grabbing at a moss ball held in a dark gray tom's paws. "Give it back!"

"Nuh-uh." He grinned. "Not unless you be my slave for a day!"

"That again?" A blue-gray she-kitten asked from a few tail-lengths away. "Every day you pull that trick, Rubblekit."

Rubblekit glanced at her. "It works. Doesn't it, Timberkit?" He looked down at a dark brown tom. He nodded in agreement silently.

While he was distracted, a gold tom jumped over, snatching away the moss ball with ease. "What? No fair!" Rubblekit snapped his head up.

"You weren't playing fair." The golden kitten gave the ball to the she-cat. "Here, Shinekit." He smiled. "Thanks, brother, you're the best!" She bounded away with it.

Rubblekit snorted, "Well, fine, whatever. Me and Timberkit were going to play a better game anyways." Timberkit perked. "Is it-"

"Yes, Timberkit. Let's go somewhere were jerks like Sunkit won't just bust in." The gray cat stood up and stalked away with his brother.

Sunkit turned to his other siblings. "Hey, Fogkit, Morningkit, want to play some mossball?" He called to them.

The she-cats were talking, both about what Spottedheart and Willowshade were up to. They paused, "Sure!" The orange she-kit replied, and hoped over. Fogkit, the light gray one, blinked, "Oh, alright." She said quietly and came over.

"Bluekit, what about you?" The golden tom asked. The blue she-cat looked up from what she was doing: drawing. "I'll have to decline."

"Alright." The tom turned away. They all began to play as a red kitten watched them from a corner, ears bent back on his head.

()()()()

Fallenstar shook her head with a smile. She could only imagine what they could be up to. She perked her ears at the sound of familiar moaning. She flicked her eyes over, intrigued.

In the medicine cat den, a white tom bent over a red she-cat. He thrusted in his long member into her core, hissing loudly. He pulled out and plunged into her slick core once more before coming deep within. She came too.

The tom pulled away and nosed the she-cat in a nest. "Feel any better?" He asked, words slightly garbled and a little too soft for most to hear.

"Definitely." The she-cat licked his chest with a purr. Watching her lips closely, the tom replied, "That's good. Get some rest, and if you need anymore of that treatment, tell me." He smiled softly, turning away to gather up moss. He cleaned up the mess they made.

()()()()

The leader looked away as they finished, smiling softly. She could hear murmurs and grunts from the elders den as well.

"Like that, Blackfang?" A young tom apprentice sank onto a black tom's member. The gray tom shifted, taking all of the big member inside of him.

"Perfect." The older tom meowed, heavily lidded hazel eyes gazing at the tom, "Move whenever you feel ready."

A red tom watched from close by. "Hows 'bout I go next, Ripplepaw. If yer up for it, that is." He suggested, watching with a green gaze.

"Anything to," He lifted himself up, before falling back onto Blackfang's long member. "to help." He offered a smile, before continuing.

"Keep on like that," Blackfang ordered with a growl. He bucked into his tight tail-hole once or twice, grunting.

"Yessir," He shoved the length into him once more, his own member leaking from the tip.

()()()()

Fallenstar turned her gaze away. She stood up, a proud air around her. She leaped down to join a golden she-cat and a spiky brown tom as they begun their own antics.

* * *

**The official chapter one! Yay!**

**Alright, as I said in the last chapter, you can suggest things, and I'll ask if I want more cats, but for right now, I'm good.**

**But, if you want less story based lemons, check out my other story.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**\- Nine**


	3. The Mating Party

**LustClan**

It was morning. Birds chirped happily, and the sky glowed as the sun rose slowly. The gray deputy was waking a few warriors for patrol.

Dawn light filtered into the nursery, but although it was morning, the restless kittens were already up.

"Rubblekit," A brown tom pressed against the side of a gray one, speaking softly to him. "We don't need to wake them up. We have each other." He gazed up at him with an almost begging gaze.

The other kitten was not fazed. He glanced down at him, speaking.

"I know you like me a lot, but we need to let other cats into the picture. You know, to spice things up." Rubblekit licked the top of his head. "And don't worry about me running off with someone else. We're brothers, we'll stick together." The kitten gave him a warm smile.

Timberkit frowned, nodding slowly. "Okay. Who should we bring then?"

"Hmmm..." Rubblekit gave it thought. "All of them." He sprung out the nest, batting his sister's nose to wake her. A bright grin lit his face.

"What?" The she-kitten shifted. The blue ball of fur rolled over, pawing at the empty nest for an absent body. "Did Robinfeather leave again?" She sighed in defeat, sitting up. She gave her brothers a cold glare. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Bluekit, we should have a mating party!" Rubblekit bounced on his paws. He eagerly flicked his tail back and forth as Timberkit watched silently.

"Got tired of Timberkit already?" She yawned, shaking her fur.

Timberkit flattened his ears.

"No, of course not. We just need to take breaks so we don't get tired of each other." Rubblekit explained quickly, taking a small glance at Timberkit. "What do you say?"

"Of course I'm joining." Bluekit stood up, bending down to stretch. She shifted her gaze to the other kittens. "But we can't make all of them join. You remember the rule: Don't-"

"Don't mate without consent." He mocked her. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. You seriously sound like a TreeClan cat sometimes."

Bluekit didn't reply. She licked the fur on her chest down. "Let's go ask the others."

Rubblekit rushed forward, pouncing onto the smaller kittens. They all squealed and yelped awake, now a wriggling pile of kittens.

A queen in the nest opened her green eyes. The golden she-cat looked down at the kittens with a gentle smile, "Rubblekit, be careful. They are a moon younger than you." She warned softly.

"Alright, Goldensky!" He grinned. "We're going to mate!"

"Make sure you get permission first."

"Of course, ma'am." Rubblekit replied politely, pushing them out the nest. He towered over them with an excited smirk.

"Mating?" Sunkit stood up. "When was the last time we had a full on party?"

"A long time ago." Fogkit sat up, watching them. "A moon, if I remember right."

Rubblekit nodded excitedly. "The more reason we should do it." He grinned. He watched Morningkit and Shinekit stand. "Everyone in?" He asked.

"Sure!" Shinekit stood up, grinning brightly. She moved over to Sunkit, nuzzling him. The tom smiled at her kindly.

Morningkit moved to Rubblekit, wrapping around him. She flicked a tail across his member, "Mind if I take you for a spin?" She asked. "Go ahead," The bigger tom grinned.

Bluekit turned her stone-cold gaze to Fogkit, making her freeze. She padded over silently. "I wonder how you taste." The blue cat sniffed the younger kitten. "I'm sure you won't mind me trying, yes?" Fogkit shook her head, "I-I don't mind." Bluekit nodded, "Good."

Timberkit found that he was without a partner. He watched the others, seeing that they probably wouldn't want to be disturbed. His only options were Goldensky or that mysterious tom kitten. He glanced at the red kit, watching him from afar.

He trotted over to the corner, tail flicking. "Hello." He meowed, head tipping.

The other tom jumped, staggering back. "H-hello." He replied with a quiet voice.

"I'm-"

"Timberkit, yeah, I know." He cut him off with a voice. He jumped, flinching meekly. "I d-didn't mean to be rude!" He hurriedly explained.

"It's okay." Timberkit tipped his head. Even if the two stood around and talked rather than mated, he'd be fine with it. "What's your name?"

The red kitten paused, glancing at the other kittens silently. After a minute, he jumped again, "O-oh, sorry! I'm Swiftkit." He introduced himself. "You probably just want to mate, huh?"

Timberkit tipped his head to the side, ears perked. "Not unless you don't want to, it's a rule after all." He blinked. "You were brought in a few weeks ago. You probably don't know the rules."

"N-no, I do. As much as you and the other kittens do at least. I listen in a lot." Swiftkit ducked his head in embarrassment.

"That's cool." Timberkit mewed, tail curling. It was weird not being the shy and quiet one. "But you are in LustClan. You have to mate, even if you don't like it. I think that's a rule too."

"It's not that I don't want to." Swiftkit shifted nervously. "I just don't have anyone to do it with..." He glanced at Timberkit, blue eyes glinting as he hinted at something.

"I'm here." Timberkit swished his ears, hearing yowls behind him. He picked up the hint.

"Would you, then?"

"Sure. Just let me do all the work." Timberkit pushed his muzzle into his chest, nudging him back. "Lie down for me, please." He lowered his voice, making it quiet and soft.

With a nervous gulp, Swiftkit lied back, gazing up at the other kitten. He began to lick his neck, grooming the fur. Long licks led him further down his body, exploring the red fur and finding a few scars on the way. He sniffed them once or twice worriedly, but they proved to be fully healed. He continued and began to groom his stomach.

Timberkit swirled around the toms sheath. He stopped at the base, lapping at it quietly. He drew his tongue over the bottom, causing the tom to squeak. Timberkit circled the sheath with his tongue, finally taking it into his jaws.

Swiftkit gasped, a shiver running through him. The brown cat ran a tongue around on the member. He expertly wrapped his mouth around the length. His breath tickled the toms stomach.

Timberkit hummed lightly, sending vibrations throughout the tom and having pleasurable moans escape Swiftkit. He sucked on the member softly, pushing it deeper into his jaws with a small grunt.

Swiftkit squeaked in pleasure, pushing up into him. His breath caught in the back of his throat when Timberkit massaged his balls.

The tom felt himself build up, a tight tension in his stomach. He let out a throaty cry when he was pushed over the edge with a final thrust.

Timberkit drank every drop, before popping the member out his mouth. He licked his lips. "How was that?" The brown kitten asked, shifting as his own member stung painfully from neglect.

"W-wonderful." Swiftkit gasped. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, weakly sitting up.

"Rubblekit."

He tipped his head, "Oh, that's cool, I guess." He pointed to the tom's still erect member. "We should fix that though." He commented.

Timberkit nodded, and was pushed onto his back by the lean tom. He blinked quietly.

"Lay down, I have an idea." Swiftkit gave him a wide smile, a glint to his eyes. He spun around, hanging his own member in front of the other tom's muzzle as he faced Timberkit's length. He sniffed the tip experimentally, and nipped it lightly.

Timberkit pawed at the red tom's member. He batted it lightly, every so often lifting his head up to give it a few licks. He stroked dark brown paws down the shaft. The kitten finally raised his head, after much teasing, and took only the head in his mouth. He sucked on it , tongue swirling around it.

Swiftkit exhaled heavily, breath dancing on the other toms stomach. He wrapped his jaws around the length, pushing the member to the back of his throat, before pulling it back out, and pushing it back in. He continued to bob his head.

The other cat kept going slow. He drove the tom's member into his maw, gradually taking the whole thing. He let loose a moan that sent a shudder through Swiftkit's body. He swallowed the pre-cum, tongue twirling around the cock. He felt the tom twitch as he reached the edge and pulled back violently. He panted quietly, watching as the other kitten stuttered with his own actions.

Swiftlkit lifted up his head, glancing over his shoulder. "I was so close... Why'd you stop?" He demanded, a fire in his gaze.

Timberkit saw this and internally smiled. "I don't know. I felt like it." He said lazily.

He watched the kitten hop off, and spin around angrily. "You need to be punished for that." Swiftkit's whole demeanor changed. His fur bristled and his face was twisted in anger. He stalked back over, shoving a claw into the tom's tail hole. "I hope you're ready." He jerked around his paw, loosening the tight walls before shoving his member in.

Timberkit tensed, feeling the barbed shaft tear into his walls. This is exactly what he wanted though. "I was a bad boy," He gasped, "Punish me, I deserve it."

Swiftkit took hold of the tom's waist, digging his claws in for a grip. He pulled back out, before thrusting in at a fast speed.

Butterflies erupted in Timberkit's stomach. He bucked back, panting heavily. He felt pressure build up, but he tried to hold it back. _Just a little longer, please._

He couldn't hold it though. Timberkit came, white fluid spilling all over his stomach and Swiftkit's chest. Soon, the same happened to the red tom. He pulled out of the other kitten's sore tail-hole.

The dark brown tom unsteadily sat up, cleaning his fur. He stood, stumbling. "Y-you were really rough with that, Swiftkit." He commented and dug his paws into the ground to hold himself in place.

"Sorry." Swiftkit meowed quietly, back to his normal self.

"Don't worry." Timberkit pressed his nose lightly to the other tom's nose. "We should do that again. It was fun."

The red tom blinked, and his face broke out into a smile. "Alright. We'll do it again sometime, then."

* * *

**Whoa. That was a super long chapter.**

**But, anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and you are free to comment suggestions you have.**

**See you,**

**\- Nine**


	4. Angel

**LustClan**

"Hey there, angel."

Today was dreary, the world shaded by the gray blanket of clouds in the sky. The sun hardly peaked through them, being smothered by the gloom. Most cats were in their dens, enjoying themselves inside rather than out.

There were a few cats outside though, and among those few were a brown tom and a black she-cat.

"Hi," The smaller she-cat mewed shyly. She averted her green gaze silently, tail tucking its self over her paws.

"I was thinking," He paused, inspecting her face. The spiky tom had a big grin on his face. "We could do something together. Y'know," He licked the tip of her ear, tail flicking back and forth eagarly.

"I-I d-don't kn-" She stuttered and was inturrupted when another presense entered the area. They both glanced up to see who it was, ears perking.

A she-cat with dapples of orange and brown stood. Her face was dark, sharp amber eyes piercing. She stared down the tom, a bitter snarl rising from her throat. Her teeth beared, large white, sharp fangs. "What are you doing, Thistlestep?" She growled, moving to stand beside Willowshade. She was much taller than Thistlestep, by a head at least. He was a short cat.

The tom flinched, pulling himself away from the black cat immediately. He backed up, fur spiking up even more, in fear. "N-nothing, Spottedheart!"

"It didn't look like 'nothing' to me." She stepped forward, threateningly. "If I see you lick _my_ Angel ever again, or even say her name, I will rip your tongue out of your filthy mouth. Got that?" Her voice lowered to a deep hiss, slitted amber eyes boiling with rage.

"Y-yes," He crouched down. His mews were desperate, as if he was going to be executed if he spited her further. His amber gaze dropped to the ground, and his torn ears flattened.

"Get out of here, I don't want to see your disgusting face any longer." Her words were as sharp as daggers, digging deep into Thistlestep's ego. He crouched further, and quickly spun, leaping away in quick bounds.

Spottedheart turned to gaze down at Willowshade, "And what are you doing," She bit onto the smaller she-cat's ear, and tugged it once. "With other cats?" Her voice was a growl, but not as vicious as before. It was slightly softer.

"I wasn't going to do anything with them," Willowshade murmured softly, nuzzling into the she-cat's chest fur.

"Come on, we are going now." Spottedheart nudged the she-cat onto her paws. She abruptly whipped around, and marched out of camp. With a gaze hot as lava, she glared at people in her way until they moved. She exited camp.

Willowshade quickly trotted after her, a bounce in her step. She wore an excited grin.

* * *

Outside, it was dark. The overhanging clouds shrouded the light, and left the cats with a dank enviroment. Hardly any animals left their homes, and instead stayed inside, fearing it'd rain.

Willowshade caught up with Spottedheart, and intertwined their tails. She purred sweetly to her, head rubbing against her shoulder. "Hey, Spottedheart?"

"What is it?" The she-cat meowed, gaze roaming. She was looking for something.

"This day may be dull, but we can surely liven it up with some play time." The black she-cat purred.

Spottedheart stopped, glancing down at her rigidly. "Willowshade, sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"How about I only say that stuff," The warrior's amber gaze went from soft to hard. They returned to being shards of steel. She pulled away from Willowshade, head snapping to face a part of the forest. "Follow." She bounded away, dappled tail streaming behind her. Willowshade followed at a much slower pace, delicately trotting after. _She's funny. _The she-cat purred to herself quietly.

Spottedheart spun around to face her. She flicked her tail back and forth, padding over with a confident stride. "What would you say the safe word is?"

Willowshade felt an excited and nervous twitch go through her. It happened everytime they did this. "Rose sounds good to me." She murmured in an airy voice. The bigger she-cat weaved around her. "Let's start then."

The gray she-cat stopped beside the other, sharply pushing her to the ground. She towered over her, eyes glinted with a dark light. Spottedheart crouched down, and ran her gaze down the black cats body. Willowshade didn't move, freezing herself in place.

Spottedheart grabbed onto her stomach, fastening her claws into her sides. She ran her teeth over the soft belly fur of the she-cat, digging in her claws softly, but not enough to make her bleed. Willowshade whimpered quietly.

"No one told you to make a noise," Spottedheart stopped all together, taking her claws off her hips. She gave her a cold gaze, jaw firmly set in place.

"I'm sorry," She mewed softly, and quickly added, "Master," She wriggled her body in protest, green eyes pleading.

"That's more like it." She dipped back down. She ran a sandpapery tongue over Willowshade's core. "So wet already," Spottedheart hissed with delight. "Good, good, we can get started sooner."

Unsheathing a large, hooked claw, the warrior pushed it into her core. Spottedheart slowly thrusted her paw in and out, tail sweeping along the ground behind her. She slowly dragged it against the pink walls, then she quickly pulled out. Spottedheart licked off the blood on her paw.

Willowshade wriggled again, pushing her hips up as she frantically begged.

"More? You're going to have to beg harder than that." Spottedheart grabbed her legs, digging her claws in slightly. She knew it wouldn't hurt too much, not enough to actually bring pain to Willowshade.

"Spottedheart, please! I need it." She whined. "Fuck me with your claws! Tear me apart, Master, I beg of you."

"Yes," The big warrior pressed forward, claws snaking towards her core. "Cry out my name as I shred you to pieces." She hissed aggressively.

Spottedheart slowly shoved her left foreclaw into the other she-cat's opening. Her claws scraped her walls, yet Willowshade bucked up to try and make her go faster.

"Faster?" Spottedheart snorted. "You're going to have to ask."

"Spottedheart, _please._" Willowshadr cried out desperately.

Her face glinted as a dark grin spread. "Nah. I'll keep going slower," She pushed her claws in an inch further, "And slower," She moved them about half an inch. "And slower," She barely moved them this time.

Spottedheart's claws pricked the outside of Willowshade's g-spot. The black cat tried to push her in deeper but was held down.

Spottedheart grinned wickedly, pulling her reddened claw out. Suddenly, she shoved them back in with extreme force. Willowshade let out a pleasured cry as the she-cat went much faster.

The warrior felt her sweet-spot get rammed into several times. Blood trickled down her legs but she _loved _it. "Yes!" She shouted. She pushed against her when another claw entered her.

The bigger cat continued, pumping her claws in and out. She stopped whenever she felt Willowshade's core constrict and juices flood out. She moved to where she stood over her, bending down to murmur quietly to her. "I think that's it for today. I don't want to hurt you any further, or we'd have to wait too long."

Willowshade nuzzled into her chest. "Don't worry about me." She purred, smiling.

"Hmph, we'll see about that." Spottedheart gently helped her to her paws. "Let's go back to camp." She mewed.

"Alright." The warrior smiled at the tall cat, and they walked away.

**It's been a while, oops. I had a writer's block. Sorry!**

**I'll try and do more frequent updates. If you have any ideas, you can surely tell me them in the reviews, and I will definitely read them and consider them. You can also tell me how I'm doing, stuff like that. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading. Hopefully I'll be able to write another chapter sooner. **

**\- Nine.**


End file.
